Light and Dark
by Tsukiyo-kun
Summary: Sakura receives a mysterious invitation from a secert admirer for an all expense paid onsen trip. Who is this person?
1. Chapter 1

**Light and Dark **

Chapter One: The note and rose

Sakura was your average 15-year-old female, except that she was the medical apprentice under the Great Lady Tsunade. Sakura has bright pink hair in uneven strands. Her eyes are a shade of pastel green. Although she is packing right now for an all-expense paid onsen trip in her honor by a secret admirer, she couldn't help but wonder who this person is.

It all started this afternoon when she came home after she completed a mission she noticed a note lying on the table and behind that note was a single rose in an elegant, hand-painted vase.

The note read, "I would like to meet you, Miss Sakura Haruno, at the address listed at the bottom of the letter, which is an onsen vacation for you. I have already paid for your room and the reservation is under your name. I will be in room #127. Please be there for the following days: June 21st – June 28th. I can't wait to see you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The trip to the Onsen

Sakura made her way to the gates that surround Konoha, through the deserted streets she walked and only had this anonymous admirer on her mind. She was really hoping that she wasn't going to an onsen to meet a pedophile. She shook off that thought and checked the time. It was 4:37 AM. Sakura was not half-asleep because she had three cups of caffeinated coffee and a food pill before she left. She was bursting with energy now, but later she would be struggling to remain awake. She giggled at herself because she realized that this is how Naruto always feels, minus the afternoon crash. Sakura looked around the seemingly abandoned town of Konoha and realized how peaceful it was.

Sakura exited the city gates without hesitation. In her right pocket was the letter sent to her from the inviter. Her pace was a steady run, but she made sure that she did not push herself too hard. There was always the chance that she would get stuck in a situation where she would need her chakra.

Sakura had checked the time again when she was close to the address. The time was 8:42 AM. She had less than five miles before she was at the onsen. Sakura quickened her pace. The directions left for her in the letter to follow were simple and easy.

Sakura finally spotted the onsen; it was just over the hill! She slowed her pace to a brisk walk. She drew near to this building and to meet the person who left the note in her house. Who is this person?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Onsen

The onsen was a rather magnificent building, with seven stories. Seven stories! Wow, this a lot fancier than the Konoha Hot Springs! This must be expensive to book a reservation, not to mention two rooms. Sakura shook off the thought and walked through the main gate that was towered over twenty feet above her head. She saw the rows of Sakura trees on both sides of the sidewalk, some of the pedals danced around in the air whenever the wind blew. The sidewalk itself was ornate in the way that it was carved in. Gorgeous angels were carved with pain-staking details into the cement. The walkway was about seventy-five feet long. When Sakura was walking to the glistening glass doors that led to inside the onsen, she was trying to absorb all of this imagery, but this was almost too much for her eyes to take in.

One of the female employees from the onsen held the door open for her while she walked through the main lobby. The employee greeted her by saying, "Good morning, Welcome to the Uguisu Hot springs and spa resort, Madame. If you have a reservation please walk to the desk on the right. If you don't have a reservation please go to the desk to the left."

Sakura started making her way to the desk on the right before she stopped in her tracks and remembered that her host was staying in room #127. She walked back to the worker who had greeted her to ask her about how to find guests who already checked in.

"Excuse me, but I have a question. How can I find somebody who has a reservation in this resort?" Sakura inquired.

The lady responded, "If you know either the name of the person or their room number talk to the man who sits behind the middle desk."

Sakura was interested about who her host was but first she needed to check in. She walked back towards the left desk to sign in.

"I would like to check in," Sakura said to the secretary, "The reservation is under the name of Sakura Haruno."

The secretary turned to his computer and began typing on the keyboard. "Miss Haruno, your reservation is from June 21st until June 28th and your room is number 223. Here is your room key. I will call for someone to carry your belongings to your room. Please take a seat for a minute."

Sakura took a seat in one of the chairs and started to fiddle with the key that she had been handed. It did not take long for the person who was supposed to carry her bags to arrive. The person looked kinda feeble for a bag-carrier.

"Follow me, Lady Haruno," The person called out while walking towards an elevator, "Your room is on the second level. The rooms are set up based on floor levels," The person explained while in the elevator, "The rooms starting with 100 are on the first level, 200's are on the second level, and you catch my drift about the room numbers, right?"

"So that's how the room system is worked out. I understand," Sakura responded.

The elevator doors slide open and Sakura and the worker strolled out of the elevator. The sign in front of them said, "Rooms# 200-#250 " and "Rooms# 251-#299 "

The two people turned left and walked down the corridor. Sakura figured out that the doors on the left side ended with odd numbers while the doors on the right side ended with even numbers. The person finally stopped near the middle of the corridor in front of a door on the left side. It was room #223.

"I must go back to the front desk now. If you need any assistance dial #000 for the front desk and they will help you. Have a great day. Goodbye."

Sakura watched the bag-carrier walk away. When the person was gone she slipped the key into the lock and unlocked her hotel room. She slowly opened the door to find a spacious room all for her. The room was so breath-taking! Sakura had her hands clasped around her face and tears were flowing copiously from her eyes. This is too much! Why would someone go through so much trouble for this? As she looked around the room she saw another vase filled with a single rose. There was also a note on her bed. She thought that it was from the host. Sakura sat on the bed and found out that it was a water bed. She messed around with the bed for a moment and then opened the note to find that it was from the management. The note told her that there were clothes for her in the wardrobe.

Sakura headed to the wardrobe and opened the cabinet door to find these dazzling kimonos in different colors such as pastel pink, dark red, pastel green, sky blue, lilac, white with floral patterns, and black with white leaves.

She grabbed dark red kimono and started to change into it. When she slipped on the kimono she found that it was a perfect fit. It wasn't too big or too small, but it did have enough room to allow her to move around comfortably. It did slope down in her chest area to allow some cleavage. She also found out that the kimono was made out of silk. She found matching slippers in the wardrobe. She slipped these on to find another perfect fit!

Sakura grabbed her room key and stuffed it into the pocket of the kimono. She locked the door and bolted out of the room. She walked back to the main lobby and before she made it there she caught Jiriaya staring at her boobs. Her inner personality snapped.

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU MAN-WHORE!!! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS FOR STARING AT MY CHEST!!!" Sakura spat ferociously. The inner Sakura had taken over completely and she lunged out blows from her fist at rapid speeds. One got Jiriaya in the stomach and made him pause in pain. She saw the opportune moment for her attack. She sent her right foot forward towards the area she was aiming for. Jiriaya was too slow to react and Sakura kicked him in the balls.

This was too much for Jiriaya to handle and he fell over, clutching his groin in pain. Sakura had felt satisfied that she had made her point across and turned her back to Jiriaya.

She continued to walk towards the main lobby and when she got there she went to the middle desk and talked to the dude.

"Excuse me," she said, "I was hoping if I could find out who was staying in room #127."

The clerk went through the binder and shut it. "I'm sorry, Miss. The guest staying in that room has requested to not tell anyone his identity. I can't help you."

Sakura turned away and gave off a deep sigh. She planned to find out who this person was even if she had to ask him in person. She walked around the first floor until she found room #127. She knocked on the door and waited for a minute. She almost left but before she could someone had opened the door.

The person who had opened the door looked extremely old, with nappy hair, and sadistic. A pedophile?! This is it! The person who had invited me is a pedophile? He just messed with the wrong girl!

Sakura hurled herself into the air and started launching of aerial attacks. The man had avoided all of the blows, except for one. The last blow made contact to his body and sent him backwards. He was lost in a smokescreen.

"Wait! Miss Haruno! Stop your attacks! I'm not a pedophile, if that's what you're thinking," His voice called out while the smokescreen dissipated, "My name is Sasori."

A man stepped forward towards Sakura. The smokescreen wasn't gone, but she could tell that he was not a pedophile. The smoke had finally disappeared and the man in front of her was clearly visible.

The man who emerged was perhaps a few years older than her and wore a maroon kimono. He has red hair in a different style than Gaara's. His eyes were also a different shape and color. His eyes were black.

"So you invited me here." Sakura inquired.

"Yes." Sasori replied.


End file.
